Roof structures typically have one or more openings to allow vents and other objects to extend through. For example, plumbing vents are typically required at all drainage points in a building so that air can displace water draining into the sewer system. During new construction of a building, a hole is cut into the roof structure and a vent pipe is then routed through the hole and connected to the building plumbing. In order to maintain a water-tight seal between the vent and the roof, flashing material (often made from lead) is used to surround the vent and mate with the roof. Unfortunately, squirrels and other rodents are often attracted to the lead flashing and tend to damage it with their claws and teeth. Over time, the damaged flashing can leak or otherwise provide a sub-nominal seal between the vent and roof. Moreover, as the top of the vent pipe is designed to be open to the air, it is common for small animals, rodents and insects to freely enter the vent and gain access to the building plumbing and/or the building itself.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vent sealing device and system that is able to cure the above described deficiencies and which can be easily installed on a new or existing roof structure.